


Друзья драконов

by Le_Cygne8, WTF HP Cross Time 2021 (CrossTime)



Series: Тексты низкого рейтинга WTF HP Cross Time 2021 [31]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate History, Bromance, Crossover, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Kid Fic, Magic, Mysticism, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, Reincarnation, Slice of Life, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29084058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_Cygne8/pseuds/Le_Cygne8, https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrossTime/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Cross%20Time%202021
Summary: Если начал думать о драконах, то перестать невозможно!Или AU, где Мерлин нашёл способ перерождаться и временно забывать, так как провести вечность в ожидании слишком больно, слишком долго и можно сойти с ума. Поэтому Мерлин живёт снова и снова, иногда спасает мир и магию.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter
Series: Тексты низкого рейтинга WTF HP Cross Time 2021 [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043094
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF HP Cross Time 2021





	Друзья драконов

**Author's Note:**

> Постканон и несколько реинкарнаций спустя для Мерлина, начало 1 курса для Гарри и Драко. Гарри — всегда повелитель драконов, одна из прошлых жизней Драко отсылает к истории [этого дракона](https://merlin-camelot-magic.fandom.com/ru/wiki/%D0%AD%D0%B9%D1%81%D1%83%D0%B7%D0%B0_\(%D0%B4%D1%80%D0%B0%D0%BA%D0%BE%D0%BD\)).

Гарри точно знал, когда подружился с Драко. Он встретил своего первого лучшего друга из мира волшебников в магазине мадам Малкин, когда незнакомый ему белобрысый мальчик, захлёбываясь от восторга, начал рассказывать о гоночных мётлах и полётах. Тогда началась и дружба. Конечно, мальчик ещё бахвалился об отце и собственной важности, но Гарри это не смутило, ведь сам он был братом Дадли и привык пропускать подобное мимо ушей. Да и что вообще может иметь значение, когда речь заходит о полётах и так горят глаза! Вот она, родственная душа! Новый друг!

А ночью после встречи пришли сны, те самые, которые были его самым главным в жизни секретом. Гарри проснулся в темноте чулана, сжимая вспотевшую футболку на груди. Сердце бешено колотилось. «Не потеряй, не отпускай, не отдавай злу», — в такт сердцу сожалением и надеждой билось в мыслях. И ощущение было таким взрослым, каким сам он ещё не был. И не будет — точнее, будет, но не точно таким же. Кажется, он всегда немножко разный. Гарри сам не разобрался. Так много историй, которые он помнит обрывочно и собирает в единый пазл. Так много сожалений, магии и любви. Так много полноводной жизни, которой не хватало ему в чулане Дурслей, да и во всём Литтл-Уининге — и в то же время так много созвучной тоски о чём-то невероятно ярком, светлом и звонком в окружении глухой бескрайной тьмы. 

Может, тьмы веков. А может, темноты чулана. Сны заменяли ему библиотеку, объятия родных и сказки на ночь. А ещё иногда служили подсказками и ориентирами. Например, в этот раз. Гарри пошевелил пальцами, исчезающим фантомным ощущением ловя шершавую теплоту скорлупы под собственными руками. Прикрыв глаза, воспроизвёл такую же исчезающую из-под век картинку: стремительное движение изящного белого чешуйчатого хвоста, доверчивые немигающие глаза. Могло пропасть и пропадёт ощущение скорлупы, а потом и чешуи под пальцами, могли забыться точные очертания юркого белого дракончика. Не могло пропасть другое: ощущение чужого беспредельного доверия, собственный восторг от самого факта существования другого — маленького и могущественного существа магии — и бешеное желание избежать чего-то, что уже случилось. Но нельзя, невозможно допустить повторения. 

Гарри помотал головой, отбрасывая прочь слишком тяжёлые чувства, и подумал, что друг из белобрысого мальчика, возможно, и не новый. Старый? Давний? Сумеет обернуться в дракона, каким был когда-то?! Не то чтобы это правда имело значение. Гарри ещё днём всё решил. Почувствовал. Захотел вместе полетать по небу с тем, кто точно разделит его восторг. На самом деле он готов согласиться даже на эти позорные новомодные мётлы, если уж дракона сразу добыть не получится, а волшебные палки помогут очутиться в небе. Прошлое прошлому, не нужно забивать голову, но снова заснуть не получалось, а белобрысого засранца тянуло увидеть как можно скорее. Скорее бы Хогвартс!

Драко не был уверен, когда подружился с Гарри. 

В раннем детстве у него был воображаемый лучший друг — Мальчик-который-выжил-и-успешно-побеждал родительские наставления о том, что заводить кумиров неполезно, а развитую фантазию стоит направить в другое русло, предпринимательское, на благо славного рода Малфой. Годам к десяти родители смирились, и отец сменил наставления: полезно заводить выгодных союзников, Мерлин с тобой, пусть даже это будут герои со шрамом на лбу. 

Перед первым курсом Хогвартса, в магазине мадам Малкин, Драко встретил мальчика, который перевернул весь его мир одним вопросом и посмел ещё удивлённо хлопать глазами:

— Но ведь драконы же круче! Зачем волшебники летают на мётлах, когда можно летать на драконах? Не хватает зверюг на всех, да? Только самые богатые и благородные могут завести своего дракона? 

На последнем вопросе незнакомый мальчик ещё так смешливо улыбнулся, а глаза его горели восторгом и вызовом. Словно уже видел себя летящим на драконе! 

Намёки о богатых и благородных (и о тех, кто ими не является, раз довольствуется лишь новомодными гоночными мётлами) ужасно тогда Драко возмутили. Тем более получалось, что наследник семьи Малфой ещё и не самый умный, раз о драконах не додумался самостоятельно. 

И Драко некрасиво разорался, что семья Малфоев самая-самая. Но правда в том, что он и сам был согласен: драконы круче! Просто ему раньше и в голову не приходило о них подумать... А теперь пришло, и он не мог перестать думать о драконах (а также о коварном зеленоглазом мальчишке, который красиво улыбался, любил летать и сложные вопросы). 

До школы оставалось всего ничего, но Драко даже не мог продолжить волноваться о своём первом курсе — который бывает раз в жизни, между прочим! Всё затмили драконы и незнакомый мальчик. Но с ним-то он познакомится снова в Хогвартс-экспрессе, никуда тот не денется, а вот драконы сами себя не купят и на день рождения просто так к нему не прилетят. Знал бы Драко... но в будущее он заглядывать не умел. Зато у него нашлась другая великая способность: быть единственным сыном-любимчиком в своей благородной богатой семье.

Поэтому Драко спросил родителей. Про драконов, про полёты, про то, где же справедливость, раз они всё ещё довольствуются мётлами. Про репутацию, которую нельзя опускать до гоночных мётел, когда на свете есть драконы, благоразумно промолчал — _papa_ бы не вынес. Но родителям хватило и драконов. Мама охнула и засмеялась. Папа побледнел, несколько раз молча открыл и закрыл рот, прежде чем наконец прохрипеть, что никогда, слышишь, Драко, никогда наследник Малфоев не будет объезжать драконов, это низко и безрассудно. Когда папа поговорил с мамой, и они пришли к компромиссу, Драко дали задание-наказание: написать эссе «Что хуже, уронить репутацию древнейшей и благороднейшей семьи или самоубиться, когда ты их единственный наследник?»

Хорошо зная папу, Драко и без наставлений домашних учителей мог догадаться: это два равновеликих греха. А вот портреты предков, галерею которых он обошёл с вопросами, были уже не так единодушны на этот счёт. Точнее как: про репутацию и самоубийственные авантюры, принёсшие славу завоевателей роду Малфой, Драко наслушался много и разного. Записал в личный дневник. Но куда больше он восхитился, сколь противоречивы мнения — и богаты знания! — у рода Малфой о драконах и других волшебных расах (или тварях, в зависимости от отношения говорящего).

Драко написал эссе, конечно, куда деться. Из его текста следовало, что полагаться на одного наследника — порочная практика, ведь случиться может что угодно, особенно если родовое поместье не охраняют специальные боевые драконы или у этого наследника нет своего собственного, хотя бы кро-о-о-охотного дракончика-питомца! Ну пожалуйста! Он даже сдал дорогим родителям не одно сочинение, а целых три. То самое заданное эссе, потом черновой бизнес-план по спонсированию и кураторству питомника редких животных и, конечно, пояснительную записку к нему: почему выгодно, благородно и очень, ну очень традиционно обратиться к истокам рода и начать сотрудничать с волшебными разумными и полуразумными расами ради процветания магического мира и высокого искусства полётов. В последнем свитке он ещё постоянно ссылался на портреты рода Малфой, а значит, на достоверные сведения!

После торжественного ужина в честь будущего первокурсника, Драко торжественно вручил свитки со своими сочинениями родителям. У папы задёргался глаз, когда он всё дочитал, а мама стала отпаивать его успокоительными каплями и догадалась отослать Драко прочь. 

Добравшись до своей комнаты, Драко независимо пожал плечами. Все нужные записи, схемы и личный дневник с заметками уже были надёжно спрятаны в чемодане и ждали своего часа. У Драко были цель, план и фамильное упрямство. А как наставлял папа, Малфои всегда получают то, чего хотят. Портреты рода Малфой правда намекали, что иногда Малфои получают не то, что они хотят, а то, чего заслуживают — и потому в желаниях нужно быть осторожным, а к планам по их воплощению отнестись очень серьёзно («ответственно, молодой человек!»). После чего обычно приходилось старательно зажимать уши и отступать: когда одни почтенные предки ругают других таких же почтенных предков за глупые поступки, а тебе потом, конечно, иметь дело и с первыми, и со вторыми, нужно проявить благоразумие. Если Драко не успевал незаметно уйти и в речи предков наступала пауза, то дальше в редком порыве единодушия портреты переходили на историю законов магической и маггловской Британии, а Драко начинал зевать, но почтительно слушал.

Так вот: мечта о драконах, так стремительно ставшая целью, долгосрочный план и фамильное упрямство, чтобы не сдаться. А ещё не помешают тот мальчик из магазина мадам Малкин и немножко удачи (особенно, чтобы пережить тот момент, когда папа узнает о некоторых пунктах его плана). 

В Хогвартс-экспрессе Драко вместе с Винсом и Грэгом искали трёх первокурсников. Мальчика-из-ателье, Мальчика-который-выжил и нового рыжего из семьи Уизли. Вслух Драко распространялся только о поисках Гарри Поттера, конечно же. Незнакомый любитель полётов — только его личное дело, а ещё его новый партнёр по всем драконьим делам, даже если пока об этом не знает. А к рыжему надо просто присмотреться, оценить, можно ли с ним вообще связываться. Не хотелось бы искать подход к старшим студентам Хогвартса из этой семейки, слишком сложно в общении и слишком легко станет достоянием общественности, а попадать в жернова родовой неприязни Уизли-Малфой не хотелось. Ведь ладно та общественность, а что сделают сами старшие Малфои и Уизли! Но если шестой рыжий не подойдёт, то через год есть надежда на седьмую рыжую. А всё ради второго! 

Во вражде родов есть своя прелесть: о каждом Уизли Драко знал даже слишком много, вплоть до того, во что наряжали мелкую седьмую и какие запрещённые артефакты на основе маггловских штуковин утащил глава семейства к себе в сарай на той неделе. Знания были неизбежны, ведь семейка являлась любимым предметом сплетен родителей. Может, теперь бы ни мама, ни папа не обмолвились при нём о Чарли Уизли, но поздно... Информация о великолепных школьных годах была не так важна, зато его настоящее имело для Драко огромную ценность. Второй рыжий — драконолог. Любит полёты, работает в заповеднике в Румынии, ещё говорят, незаконопослушен, но, к досаде _papa_ , на горячем не пойман. Опять же, может, Чарли Уизли неудачный вариант для знакомства, но о нём Драко хотя бы в курсе, а значит, своя строчка в планах ему уже отведена.

Наконец, в одном купе ему повезло. Конопатый рыжий (ну точно шестой Уизли!) и мальчик-из-ателье, перевернувший его жизнь. Драко аж рот открыл от удивления. Точнее, не закрыл, задав свой дежурный вопрос про Гарри Поттера. Опомнившись, широко улыбнулся и громко, поспешно отослал Винса с Грэгом искать знаменитость дальше по купе. Здесь они больше нужны не были. На то, с какими наставлениями Драко выпинывал друзей, его незнакомый мальчик и будущий партнёр лишь одобрительно хохотнул. И тут же попытался сделать вид, что не смеялся только что, но зелёные глаза горели, а губы растягивались в улыбке. Как тогда, когда спрашивал про драконов! 

Только теперь Драко не орал, а улыбался в ответ и смотрел спокойно, радостно.

— Я Драко Малфой, будем дружить? — Драко протянул ему руку, лишь фоном отслеживая возмущённого рыжего, который краснел и беззвучно открывал и закрывал рот. Тоже наверняка наслушался сплетен от родителей и узнал его с порога.

— Я Гарри, будем знакомы, — рассмеялся Гарри и протянул руку в ответ. 

— Этого недостаточно, — нарочито недовольно протянул Драко, сжимая чужую горячую ладонь. Наверное, Гарри даже не представлял, насколько невероятно и дружелюбно, открыто и прямо звучало предложение Драко. Родители бы сгорели со стыда за него и заново отправили на курсы этикета.

— Да ты! Ты!

— Тише, Рон, — фыркнул Гарри-без-фамилии. Погодите-ка. Драко прищурился. Впрочем сейчас, как и до этого, ему была совершенно не важна фамилия и род Гарри. Его интересовали полёты и драконы.

— Меня интересуют полёты, драконы и ты, — так и заявил ему Драко, не отпуская руки. Через пожатие он ощущал уверенность, почти убеждённость, что очень важно сказать это вслух, добиться настоящего ответа сейчас. 

(Пока ещё Рон не научился возмущаться связными предложениями и не рассказал про Пожирателей Смерти, пока ещё он сам не знает фамилии Гарри, пока сотни студентов и преподаватели Хогвартса не разделили их по какой-нибудь смешной нелепой причине).

Гарри тепло улыбался и смотрел ему в глаза. На душе тоже стало тепло.

— Взаимно. Я принимаю твою дружбу, Дракон.

— Да вы! Вы оба! А я!

Драко мысленно поморщился, надеясь, что думает Рон Уизли лучше, чем говорит.

— Тоже любишь драконов? — спросил Драко уже вслух и заговорщически подмигнул Гарри.

— Люблю, — вдруг растерянно ответил Рон, не ожидавший такого поворота. — Они же такие крутые. Огромные! А зубы! А как летают! 

Гарри рассмеялся.

— Вот видишь, Рон, всё не так плохо.

— А вот его не люблю, — продолжил Рон совершенно серьёзно. — Знаешь, сколько про его семью я знаю? Это же Малфой, сущий кошмар.

— Как лестно, — Драко перебил и слегка поклонился, пока Рон не завёл шарманку про отца и Пожирателей Смерти. — Ты-то копия всех пятерых братьев и родителей?

Рон наморщил конопатый нос.

— Но ты-то мне всё равно не нравишься.

— И не надо, — открестился Драко.

Возможно, если бы шестой рыжий успел заорать раньше, то и сейчас не был бы таким спокойным. Но Драко успел вполне официально подружиться с Гарри, поэтому, видно, в мозгах Рона что-то проблеснуло и он решил не ссориться с ними обоими. За-ме-ча-тель-но. Душа Драко довольно пела.

А потом вдруг дверь купе распахнулась со всей силы. Ни стука, ни привета. Бойкая лохматая девочка что-то громко затараторила про жаб, мальчиков и потери.

Но вроде не о потери собственного достоинства, которое было-то на лицо. Драко вдруг как-то очень хорошо понял Рона Уизли, который чуть раньше не мог подобрать связных слов, когда Драко, олицетворяющий для него всё самое плохое, ворвался в купе. Всё самое плохое для Драко Малфоя неожиданно оказалось перед ним сейчас. И он ужасался молча. Жизнь не готовила его к тому, что существуют такие люди и такие манеры. А сколько ещё будет в школе?! Гарри тоже завис, рассматривая девочку. Может, среди магглов такие манеры тоже не одобряли? 

В любом случае, Драко и Гарри молчали. Девочка требовательно и гневно смотрела на них троих. Так что методом исключения удар на себя принял Рон.

— Жаб не видели, мальчиков потерянных тоже, если только не хочешь забрать его, — тут Рон указал на Драко, а девочка наконец смутилась.

— Нет! — очнулся Гарри. — Дракона она забрать не хочет.

И говорил он совершенно серьёзно, но девочка, конечно же, решила, что над ней смеются. Как только она выйдет, Драко запрёт купе.

— Зачем мне драконы? Мне нужна жаба мальчика Невилла Лонгботтома, он её фамилиар. Ой. Она его фамилиар. Вы совсем меня запутали!

— Мы?! Да ты!.. — возмутился Рон, снова переходя к односложным восклицаниям.

Девочка вышла, не прощаясь, и хлопнула дверью. Видно, решила, что разговаривать с ними совершенно не о чем. И слава Мерлину! Рон и Драко одновременно потянулись к щеколде, чтобы закрыть купе и перевести дух. Это было похоже на временное перемирие, согласие провести время в одном купе, но вслух они друг другу ничего не сказали.

Рон вернулся на место, к недоеденному бутерброду. Драко выбирал, куда сесть, чтобы оказаться рядом с Гарри. Но Гарри продолжал стоять и смотреть на закрытую дверь.

— У Гавейна и Морганы была дочка?

Драко, приподняв брови, приложил ладонь ко лбу Гарри. Вроде не перегрелся. Тогда... Можно проверить одну теорию. Драко попытался сдвинуть ему чёлку, но тут Гарри машинально его остановил, перехватив запястье. Значит, на реальность всё-таки реагирует. Драко улыбнулся. Иногда отсутствие ответа — уже ответ. Что такого особенного можно скрывать чёлкой, когда тебя зовут Гарри? Лишь знаменитую шрам-молнию, не прыщ же, в самом деле.

— Так что?

Драко вздохнул, сам отвёл Гарри к лавке, усадил. Сел рядом, посмотрел, что Рон внимательно наблюдает за происходящим, а не только за едой.

— Значит, слушайте, — Драко растянул слова, настраиваясь и вспоминая всё, что он знал о Моргане и её бурной жизни. Он старался пока не задумываться, почему именно дочка и почему эта потрясшая Гарри идея родилась при встрече с той лохматой невежливой девочкой. — По официальным источникам...

Драко заслуженно гордился своим талантом рассказчика, а знания и вовсе были для него сами собой разумеющимися. Он на этом рос, впрочем, наверное, как и все дети в магической Британии. Легенда сменялась легендой, одни истории не вызывали у Гарри вопросов, но иногда он просил что-то уточнить, что перетекало в новый рассказ, а порой недоверчиво качал головой и фыркал. Рон молча завороженно слушал. 

Драко почти охрип, истории не кончались, поезд под мерное перестукивание колёс вёз их в самую волшебную школу на свете, и Драко был абсолютно счастлив. Разве может быть иначе, когда любитель полётов и драконов, твой новый лучший друг и есть тот самый мальчик, дружить с которым мечтал с детства?

Хотя если подумать, вполне может: ведь даже будь Гарри не Мальчиком-который-выжил, а хоть магглокровкой, хоть всё позабывшим Мерлином во плоти, Драко был бы точно так же счастлив сидеть рядом и рассказывать ему про старые времена, когда магия была поистине великой и творилась настоящая история, — и ощущать, что великая настоящая история продолжается сейчас, когда они вместе. И что нисколько не помешают ни Рон, ни та лохматая девочка, ни даже жаба Невилла Лонгботтома и все предрассудки факультетов и семей.


End file.
